1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag cushion, and more particularly, to a curtain airbag cushion folded to be mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vehicles are equipped with airbag systems, safety devices, which protect passengers, using an airbag cushion inflated by inflow gas in an accident.
The airbag systems are mounted at several places for specific objects in vehicles, and there are a driver's seat airbag system that is mounted in the steering wheel to protect the driver in the driver's seat, a passenger airbag system mounted above the glove box to protect the passenger in the passenger seat, and curtain airbag systems that are mounted at the sides of the vehicle to protect the head of the driver or passengers (hereafter, the driver or passenger is integrally called a passenger for convenience of description).
In those airbag systems, the curtain airbag systems are mounted inside the A-pillar and the C-pillar at the upper portions of the front doors and the rear doors for the passengers getting in/out of the vehicle (hereafter, the front doors and the rear doors are referred to as doors for convenience of description), long in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
The curtain airbag system includes an inflator generating gas and the airbag cushion that is developed the gas from the inflator to cover the glass of the door window like a curtain from the top of the door, from the inflator and positioned between the door and the passenger's head to protect the passenger's head if the vehicle is hit at the side.
The airbag cushion is folded and mounted inside the A-pillar and the C-pillar and unfolded and developed by the gas flowing thereinto from the inflator, in which the airbag cushion should be developed inward in the vehicle, not outside the vehicle, to protect the passenger's head.
Therefore, a method of folding the airbag cushion such that the airbag cushion can be developed inside the vehicle is required.